1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for randomly selecting and displaying a predetermined number of indicia marked dice from a quantity of such dice, and more particularly to a random indicia selector utilizing dice in the form of regular tetrahedrons.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous games have been devised which involve a step of randomly assigning to the players certain indicia bearing markers from a group of such markers. Thus cards may be dealt or dice rolled so that chance determines the result. Similarly, a number of states have sponsored games of chance as a method of raising revenue without the imposition of a tax. These games often require a player to choose a group of numbers to play. Although some players of these games of chance have favorite numbers which they play, other players prefer the random selection of numbers.
A number of patents disclose containers in which a quantity of balls are shaken in one volume and then a predetermined number of the balls are displayed in channels or pockets adjacent to the shaking volume. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,185,366; 3,304,091; 3,679,211; 4,273,335; 4,368,887; 4,403,775; 4,465,278; 4,509,755 and 4,530,503 are representative of such containers.
In addition, dice having variously marked faces or portions of faces have been devised as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,226; 4,436,306; 4,497,487 and 4,678,190.
The present random indicia selector is a housing configured to be held comfortably while regular, tetrahedron shaped dice are shaken in a tumbling chamber. A predetermined number of these dice are then permitted to fall into pyramidal cavities where a face, or a portion of a face is displayed for viewing.